Field
This disclosure is generally directed to display devices that may be operatively coupled to one or more devices. More particularly, this disclosure relates to providing a representation for a device connected to a display device.
Background
Generally, standardized audio and video (A/V) interfaces (e.g., High-Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI), DisplayPort (DP), IEEE 1394 “FireWire”, etc.) may be used for transferring audio and/or video data from one standard compliant device to another. In some standardized audio and/or video interfaces, specific features may allow a user to operate multiple standard compliant devices with a single remote control. While such a capability is appealing in theory, the practical reality is more challenging. Consider the case of a high definition display device. When a consumer connects a device to a port of the display device, the display device home screen may display information from the connected device. However, such information is rarely in a form that is useful to a consumer. Consequently, it may be difficult for the consumer to select the desired input for output on the display device. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide improved techniques for providing a representation for a device connected to the display device.